Gali
Gali was the Toa of Water on the island of Okoto. Originally known as the "Master of Water", she was later called the "Uniter of Water". History 'Arrival on Okoto' After being summoned by the Protectors, Gali and the other Toa landed on Okoto and embarked on a quest to find the Mask of Creation and fight the evil present on the island. Gali was greeted by the Protector of Water when she landed in the Region of Water. The two then set off to claim the Toa’s Golden Mask of Power, the Golden Mask of Water. After traveling for weeks in the region, the two finally saw the Mask. However, they were attacked by Skull Spiders. The Protector of Water held them off while the Toa finished the journey to the Mask. Gali claimed her mask just as the Protector was subdued by the Spiders. Gali made short work of the assailants, and quickly set off for the Ancient City. 'Battle for the Ancient City' Upon arrival, she met the other Toa, and they were greeted by Tahu. He and Kopaka got into a fight over who should be leader. Gali desperately tried to break up the fight, but to no avail. After Onua separated the conflicting Masters, Gali proposed voting on a leader. However, before anyone but Lewa could vote, Pohatu shushed them, claiming to sense an evil presence. No sooner had he said that the Lord of the Skull Spiders appeared before them. Gali charged at him, knocking Lewa out of the way in the process. However, she did not get far before the Lord of Skull Spiders shot a web from his mouth that ensnared the Toa of Water. After Onua suggested a collaboration, Gali struck the Lord of Skull Spiders with her Elemental Trident, and the rest of the Toa helped to defeat him as one. Moments later, the Toa heard the voice of Ekimu through their Golden Masks. He praised them for their bravery, and encouraged them to find his resting place. Gali and the other Toa obliged, and set off to find the Mask Maker’s resting place with the guidance of their masks. The Toa then proceeded to the city. Tahu set off a trap that locked the Toa in a courtyard. Skull Warriors fired from atop a wall, and more rose from the ground. Lewa knocked the Warriors off the wall, Onua buried the ones on the ground and Pohatu broke the gate with a boulder. Whilst most the Toa followed Kopaka, Lewa went oiff by himself to investigate an Arena he had found. Gali's group became lost but happened to cross the Arena where they found Lewa, who had had his mask stolen by Skull Slicer. They followed Skull Slicer into the Arena, who challenged them to one of the Arenas games. Pohatu translated Lewa's weak responses on how to play. The Toa then defeated Slicer but the Arena was destroyed in the process. As the Toa escaped the ruins, they found themselves in a Graveyard, where they encountered two Skull Scorpios. The Scorpios stole Pohatu's mask, and defeated Gali and the Toa. But they were defeated by Lewa knocking monuments on top of them. Inside a mausoleum they found Ekimu's tomb. They all hurried to the Forge. Defeating Skull Basher in the process, and confronting Kulta. The Toa held Kulta off whilst Ekimu rebuilt his Hammer of Power, with it Ekimu knocked the Mask of Creation from Kulta's face and defeated him. Ekimu later repaired the Toa's broken Golden Masks. 'Uniting with Akida' After being briefed by Ekimu on their next mission, Gali and the Toa found they must unite with the Elemental Creatures to find the Golden Masks of Unity and find the Mask of Control, Makuta's mask. Gali found Akida near a whirlpool, whixh the two entered, and there Gali found her Golden Water Mask of Unity, which gave her the ability to combine with Akida. The Toa reunited once again after finding their creatures and their golden masks, this time with a goal to reach the Labyrinth, the Mask of Control's location. Gali and the Toa overcome the several obstacles placed inside the Labyrinth, escaping a close death. However, Pohatu struggled to unite with Ketar, which allowed Umarak to steal Ketar and the Mask of Control. Pohatu fought Umarak and had to choose between Mask of Control or Ketar's life, and Pohatu chose the latter. Umarak escaped with the mask, leaving the Toa to regroup. 'The Shadow Horde' Gali and the Toa were soon attacked by a new threat; the Shadow Horde. They were able to find a weakness to them and proceeded to fight them off, only for the Toa to realize that it was a mere distraction. The Toa, now joined by an upgraded Ekimu, chased down Umarak, who had found the several fragments that could be used to open the Shadow Realm's portal. The Toa faced off against Umarak, only resulting in Gali getting sucked into the Shadow Realm. Umarak then got vaporized from the pressure entering the Shadow Realm, destroying the Mask of Control in the process. Gali escaped and told the Toa that they must unite to take down Makuta. Makuta attempted to escape from the portal, but the Toa soon used up all of their elemental powers to seal Makuta back in, immediately resulting in them returning to the the stars, only to return when Okoto needs them the most. Personality Gali was normally amicable and mellow, and the other Toa had little cause to take offense with her. She was compassionate and empathetic, though she had trouble making others laugh becuase she can't tell a joke right. She had a strong sense of justice, and if she felt that someone is being unjustly oppressed, she could be quite fierce. Powers and Tools Gali could control Water and was extremely agile in it, able to out-swim any creature. Gali used to carry an Elemental Trident as her primary weapon. The blades of the axe could reattach to her feet and become Shark Fins to help her swim. While using this, the Trident became her Harpoon. Her weapons were since changed to a single Elemental Blade of Water as a Uniter. Gali wore the Mask of Water, and the Golden Mask of Water. and more recently the Unity Mask of Water and the Golden Unity Mask of Water. Category:Heroes